ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous fads
Various minor fads that don't fit into any of the other minor fad categories. * The original YTMND ("You're the man now, dog!") http://www.yourethemannowdog.com * Spoofs of the new shirts being sold by Max, the webmaster of YTMND. Usually saying "You will buy a shirt!" while hypnotic additions are made. * Screenshots of the YTMND homepage with varying captions. * "You can't see this YTMND!" Pictures (modified or otherwise) of a page stating that you cannot see this YTMND. * The "Batman and Picard" war, referring to how "Batman: ualuealuealeuale" replaced the Picard Song as the most viewed YTMND. * The 2004 and 2005 Hurricane Seasons; Sites that parodize the hurricanes from both season with satelite picutres of the hurricane and damage from nearby areas, accompanied by "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the 80's German Rock Group The Scorpions. **The most popular parody involves Hurricane Katrina. Sites often show images from the disaster. **There also were some sites that parodied Hurricane Rita by making fun of the name by using Rita Repulsa's opening monolouge from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the sound clip. * "BethanyM", an administrator for GameFAQs/GameSpot's forums. She became the prey of GameFAQs forum users, due to their hostility towards CJayC "selling his soul to GameSpot". One such example of BethanyM is "I AM BETHANYM", in which a picture of her is accompanied by a male voice. * "Ten bell salute", a tradition in professional wrestling in which ten ring bell tolls are sounded at the beginning of a show to honor a wrestler who has recently died. This fad started as a tribute for late WWE Superstar Eddie Guerrero. The salute has been adopted for other YTMND-releated items that have been removed such as those described below such as Little Mac's Bike, Milton's stapler, and the victim in said Harry Potter spoiler. * Anti-eBaum's World. After eBaum's stole the image from lohanfacial.ytmnd.com and watermarked it, there have been a lot of YTMNDs expressing hate towards eBaum's world and encouraging a raid. Most have been accompanied to "Still" by the Geto Boys. There have also been many documenting the raid. ** There were sites that talked about instigating DDoS server bombs and other various forms of hacking to screw up Ebaums World's servers, but Max Goldberg has recently condemned the acts and stated that he had to delete over a hundred Anti-Ebaums sites that talked about such attacks. ***note:Warsman11 began the war with this ytmnd link title however gets no credit. * Diet Coke With... Consists of Sites containing photoshoped Diet Coke Cans With unusual flavors. Started out with "Diet Coke With Bacon" * "..will eat your soul!" Various popular ytmnd and their fads modified to sound and look like zombies (usually Aphex Twin's "Come to Daddy"). * "Carmen Sandiego" This small YTMND fad was started with a Google page that had apparently "found" Carmen. It has since then spun off other sites with similar Google search results. * Muhammad, sites containing the Danish cartoon drawings of Muhammad from the Jyllands-Posten newspaper that caused a stir in the Islamic world. Many of these sites may have Muhammad Hassan's entrance music added in. * Bilbo/Butterfinger - a site parodying the Butterfinger commercials of the 90s features Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Bagginsin a scene where Bilbo is overtaken with a desire to reclaim the One Ring. Sites followed both featuring other items in Frodo's hand, as well as shots from other movies used to parody the same Butterfinger commercial. The song "I Want Candy" by Bow Wow Wow is the most popular choice. *'YTMND Bop', versions of YTMND songs in Kids' Bop form. * Test, where a picture of a high school exam is shown (or another pun on the word "Test") while Rush's "Spirit of Radio" plays. Intended to parody a YTMND that appeared on March 10, 2006, where a user created a similar "test" page that inexplicably was upvoted to be one of the top sites that day. *'March 3, 2006'; A error glitch involving HTML took over, leading to pages not being displayed properly. Sites often show the infamous error and are combined with other fads. *'Life Beyond Fads' Sites showing a square lens over a portion of a landscape picture, often altering the pic. *'Serious Business', sites that often involving gamers yelling and over-reacting, mainly in World of Warcraft. Sometimes, such sites may involve other genres like sports, ytmnd fads, etc... The original Cloudsong site was called "WoW is Serious Business". This fad has been getting negative hype from users due to the constant high views from WoW forums. *'Oozinator', various parodies featuring a recent ad from Hasbro featuring their Super Soaker. The ad shows a kid shooting his water soaker at various people. Parodies are often sexually implicit and may include "Get Low" by Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz. *'Where's Waldo', various parodies of the famous series of children's books. * Self Descriptive, a minor fad consisting of segments of Samuel L. Jackson's character Jules Winnfield saying "English Motherfucker". The original site by Barclay contains both words, while sucessive sites use versions of the sound byte where syllables are removed or modified to make it sound like he is saying something else. The sound bite is accompanied by a picture resembling what the sound byte is supposed to be saying. *'It is green', a fad based off of a comment TetrisAnarchist uses in almost all of his comments. TetrisAnarchist went on to create an "It is green" YTMNDhttp://itisgreen.ytmnd.com where Data is holding up an alien drink (Aldebaran Whisky), and after failing to identify it to Scotty, simply says "It is green." Several spinnoffs can be found by searching for the It is green keyword.http://www.ytmnd.com/keyword/It%20is%20green * "WRYYYYYY!", a scream associated with the series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and popularized in a Flash video disseminated widely through 4chan. In the original video, Dio Brando's stand "The World" stopped time; stabbed his opponent with dozens of knives, crushed his opponent with a steamroller, and proceded to scream "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY". *'MS Paint'. Popular fads sketched in a professional way of pixel art in Microsoft Paint. The original for this fad was made by Turkishpapering, called You're The MS Paint Now Dog. The fad normally includes the song "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles. *'Bart the General', based on a video by a user named Famicon that parodied The Simpsons. The fad has been rumored to be forced by a group of users from Something Awful. *'The $760 YTMND': Pictures of "YTMND" spelled in money/cash. *'Row': On November 30, 2006, max posted a new ytmnd, urging everyone to make a site with them singing the popular nursery rhyme "Row Row Row Your Boat". He would then put them on some stream once they were done. Category:Fad lists Category:Golden Era fad lists